Little Ally
by TheLightBeforeWeLand
Summary: She was emotionally unstable and was in nothing but pain. He vowed that he would help her. He'd promised to protect her from bullies and populars and mean girls, but in the end, can he protect her from herself?


Little Ally

* * *

><p><em>She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl, voice so quiet you don't hear a word. Always talking but she can't be heard. - Little Me by Little Mix<em>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Ally let out a low, pain filled groan as she slid down the wall in her bedroom. The tears had long since stopped flowing, but the rough sobs continued to rack through her small body. Her head was pounding and her throat was aching from all of the screaming and crying she had done, but that pain was nothing compared to the one in her heart._

_She was only vaguely aware of the rapid knocking on her locked door and the cries of her name from the other side as she huddled herself further into a corner; hoping against all hope that she could somehow disappear. That was all she wanted right then; all anyone would want. _

_For her to just disappear from this world._

_That thought alone sent her into another fit of heart wrenching cries. Why did everyone hate her? What had she done to deserve this? Why wasn't she good enough? _

_The person on the other side was now fiddling with the knob. "Ally! Open the door!" _

_That voice. It was Austin. The one who wanted nothing more than to help her; the one who had picked up her shattered pieces and put them back together only for them to end up breaking again. He was the only one who had stood by her and she failed him. He had done so much for her but she just wasn't strong enough to go on. _

_She breathed in a shaky breath and looked down at the bottle in her hand, her sobs finally calming down a bit. Austin was wrong: she wasn't a fighter and she wasn't strong. She couldn't be a warrior. _

_She was just broken. _

"_Ally, come on!" His voice was more frantic._

_Her lower lip began to tremble as she stared at the orange and white bottle; the thing that would solve everything. Everyone would be much happier without her: her parents probably wouldn't even care, Tilly would be thrilled, her best friend hated her like the others, and Austin…_

_Ally jumped when she heard a loud bang outside her door. Austin was trying to break the door knob with something. Her heart began racing and her breathing became heavy once again. She quickly opened the top and poured the last few pills into her palm. Ally hesitated for a moment before throwing them into her mouth. Austin would only be sad for a moment before the relief kicked in. She was only a burden to him and he'd finally realize that when she was gone._

_He could finally live happily. He would no longer get bullied for being friends with her and he wouldn't have to worry about her so much. She was barely aware of the door being busted open and a pair of arms wrapping around her as her she felt her eyelids grow heavy. _

_He was shaking her and crying and begging her to hold on and Ally wanted nothing more than to assure him that everything would get better, that this was for him, but she couldn't speak. She just let her eyes close and leaned into him as he franticly dialed 911 on his phone._

_Things would be better this way, better for him. _

_Soon he'd realize that._

_She was sure of it._

* * *

><p><em>Three months earlier<em>

_Moving really sucks, _Austin thought to himself as he unloaded more boxes from the truck and hauled them into their new house. He briefly wondered why they couldn't have loaded up the new house at night when it was cooler as he felt sweat dripping from his forehead.. He had only spent a few hours unloading but it felt like it had been all day. And the worst part was the fact that his parents were currently at their old home getting even more stuff. They hadn't wanted to leave him alone to do all of the work, but like the idiot he was he just had to convince him that it would be alright.

In reality, Austin had wanted to have a chance to walk around and check out the neighborhood himself while they were gone, but he hadn't realized his family owned so much stuff before now.

Luckily, he just had a few more boxes to unload and he'd be done. Though, he still needed to unpack the crap.

Austin groaned loudly as he exited the house to get the last few boxes, nearly running right into a very short brunette and terrified looking brunette.

"Whoa!" Austin exclaimed. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He laughed lightly. The girl was pretty cute, and she looked about the same age as him if not a bit younger.

The girl's eyes widened, and she visibly shook. "S-sorry." She stuttered.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "You alright there?" He asked gently, not wanting to frighten the girl, though he was beyond confused.

The girl opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She held up a bottle of water and looked down at her feet.

"Oh. That for me?" She nodded quickly. "Thanks." He smiled and gratefully took it.

The girl began playing with her fingers. "I-I noticed you working really h-hard for a while and m-my sister said that I should be neighborly and bring you something to drink… and, yeah." She trailed off and looked down again.

Austin looked behind her and saw another girl smiling at the brunette across the street. He figured that was her sister. He looked back at the girl in front of him and smiled. "Well, thanks. I really needed this. I'm Austin."

"A-Ally. I'm gonna go now." She said and quickly turned around to her own house.

Austin just blinked and was about to call out to her when he saw his parent's car turning around the corner in his peripheral vision. Ally and her sister had already entered their house when his parents pulled into the drive way.

His mother smiled at him. "Wow, Austin, you did a great job. Why don't you rest while we take care of the rest of this stuff?"

Austin muttered a quick "okay" as he walks back into the house, staring at the bottled water.

What an interesting girl.


End file.
